What That Was Unseen
by BBleached
Summary: Epilogue to "Why Did I Fall In Love With You?" - takes place three years later but Maka isn't the Maka he used to know. Why? Rated T for further actions.


**Hello everybody! **

**I'm back with the sequel to "Why did I fall in love with you?" :D this chapter is going to only include the prologue, but I am writing the first chapter, so it will be up soon! **

**For you who haven't read "Why did I fall in love with you?" should do it before reading this, you get the whole thing much better then.. (:**

**This story is titled "What that was unseen" because I'm going to write in Soul's POV (but not in first person) to show you how he notices Maka now and the rest of the world. His point of view is a bit different than the others, you will get more of it later ;)**

**But now on to the story!**

* * *

Three years had passed. They both moved on with their life's, or so they thought and was seen.  
Soul moved out of their apartment they had shared but kept the key to it and went there sometimes to clean and check it up.  
Maka moved in with her husband in the outskirts of Death City but did also keep a key to their old apartment.  
It was as they both hoped inside that it would bring them together again. There was no doubt, those days they had were precious and unforgettable, but as soon as they chose a different path than the other, they were gone.

They saw each other briefly sometimes in the city and as soon as they were about to talk – something came between.  
In Souls point of view, it was on purpose. All the time he tried to talk to her, Takagi – her husband cam between and dragged her away.  
Even though holding a smile everytime, Soul could see that it was pain and suffering in her eyes.

Soul snapped out of his thoughts and turned his gaze to the clock on the wall. 11.30, lunch time.  
He took on his black jacket and went to the city. If he was lucky, he would catch a glimpse of Maka.  
She often came down to the city to shop or anything, but she was never alone. Wasn't it Takagi, was it a maid or something. Soul could easily see that it bothered Maka. She was never the one to be supervised. She could take care of herself and she had proved it to Soul, but now, it was as she was like any normal girl. Not a former Shibusen meister. Not the Maka he used to known. This Maka was a disguise of the one he slowly would lose if he didn't catch her, but everything came between. Everything.

It was pretty much crowed by the restaurant Soul used to eat at when he didn't cook. What was up with all the commotion?  
Soul pushed his way through the crowd and was surprised by the sight.  
Black Star an Tsubaki was back from their trip to Japan and had an almost newborn baby with them!

"Look Tsubaki! It's Soul" Black Star announced and waved to him to come closer. "Hey man, how're you doing?"

"Peachy as usual, nothing have changed." Soul answered. "What's up with the commotion?"

"We got this little buddy!" Black Star said proudly and showed him a little baby with jetblack hair. "One day Soul, one day, he's going to surpass God – that will say me!"

"Is..is it yours?"

"No silly! It's Tsubaki's family! We're going to take care of him! Right Tsubaki?" Black Star said and grinned.

"Yeah right..nice to meet you again Soul-kun." Tsubaki said and bowed. Formal as always, but that's Tsubaki to you.

"Yeah you too..well, we'll see each other later. My stomach is starving and that isn't cool." Soul said and walked off. Good that they didn't ask about Maka.

"Yeah! See you soon man! And tell Maka we said hi!"

Soul didn't reply on that, he just took out one hand and waved them off.

* * *

With a full stomach, Soul walked out of the restaurant and the streets were awfully empty. It was then he heard a silent scream around the corner.  
As he ran to the corner, he saw a frightful scene.  
Three shadows. One was lying on the ground and did not move and the others were trapped against a wall and as he walked closer he could see that it was a Kishin egg that was attacking a girl.  
It had its claws against her throath and was just about to strike when Souls blade clashed with it and deflected the attack.

"What's up?" Soul said triumphant and smirked. " Stealing souls from girls isn't cool y'know." With that he swung his arm and slashed through its body and left a bright red soul.

"You okay?" Soul asked after swallowing the soul. When he got not answer he turned around to check the girl. "Hey, are you okay?"

Soul took a hold of her shoulders and shook them lightly. The girl trembled a little and opened her mouth.

"So-Soul.."

**End of prologue.**


End file.
